1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, the image information is formed on a surface of an image holding member (photoreceptor) as an electrostatic charge image through charging and exposure processes, a toner image is developed on the surface of the photoreceptor using a developer containing a toner, and this toner image is visualized as an image through a transfer process of transferring the toner image to a recording medium such as a sheet and a fixing process of fixing the toner image onto a surface of the recording medium.